


Bittersweet Like You

by Alyss_inwonderland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Jisung, Boys Kissing, Dad! Hyunjin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia Leader!Hyunjin, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_inwonderland/pseuds/Alyss_inwonderland
Summary: Baker! Jisung is surprised when two children wanders into his bakery on their own, claiming their father will come shortly. So when he talks with them, he doesn’t expect to be held at gun point moments later by the infamous Mafia Leader who’s their father.Or, Jisung is sweet, Hyunjin is bitter. They didn't expect to fall in love with someone who's the complete opposite.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 37
Kudos: 744





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt has been posted on my twitter (@starbunny_00) for a while now, but I haven't gotten time to write it. The other day I had the motivation and well, here it is?? Anyways, please enjoy this story!
> 
> Happy 2nd SKZ Anniversary!!

Jisung is sweet.

Maybe it’s because he runs a bakery. Well, sort of runs it. His older brother has the bakery in his name because he’s the one who paid for it, but he gave the bakery to Jisung because there’s no way Chan knows how to bake anything worth selling.

It could also be from the sheer amount of sweets Jisung has consumed over his time working at the bakery, but that’s a story for another day. It isn’t the main point; his amazing, sugary sweet personality is.

Jisung always makes sure his customers are happy, offering them a smile or sweet treat. He has pride in his little bakery, tucked in the corner of a busy street but its bright exterior always drew in customers. After all, it was called “ _Sunshine_ ”. Who wouldn’t come in?

So yes, Jisung is sweet.

His freshly baked tarts are sweeter though. Especially when they come out of the oven piping hot, the visual mouthwatering even without the decorations.

Humming, he sets them aside to cool. Usually, he would go and bake some more after the last batch came out. But today has been a rather slow day, so much that he told his assistant, Jeongin, to stay home for the day. There’s no point in coming in for a slow shift.

Jisung figures he could close early if need be, as the bakery closed in the early evening anyway. He doesn’t like working at night, preferring the mornings instead.

Working in the bakery has helped him become an early bird, as well as heading to bed early to make sure he gets up on time. He can’t say the same for Chan, who never seems to sleep or replies to Jisung’s goodnight messages at something o’clock in the morning, long past midnight.

Jisung wipes the counter once more, glancing at the clock. It was nearing noon, maybe he could take his break a little early? It wouldn’t hurt. A client would come in a few hours to pick up a birthday cake, but Jisung had long finished it.

Why not?

Jisung quickly tidies up the front counter, rearranges any chairs that were out of place, and goes to the door to flip over the sign.

However, he freezes when the door opens, a bell ringing, before he could get to it, revealing not one, but two…customers?

Wait, are those children?

They look about 5-7, Jisung can’t really tell. Well, it doesn’t matter since they were clearly too young to be on their own anyway. He wonders what they’re doing here, or how they’re even here without a guardian. Gosh, did their parents lose them or something? Are they lost?

“Hey little ones, what brings you to my bakery?” Jisung greets them, lowering himself slightly. They’re in matching yellow outfits, very cute, Jisung thinks.

The little girl speaks first, stepping right in front of her brother. They look very alike, twins maybe? “There was a really good smell here! We came to see what it was!”

Jisung makes an “ah” sound as he remembers his tarts. Speaking of which, they should be cooled enough for him to decorate. That brings an idea to mind, lips curving into a smile. “Then, should I bring it out? It might take some time, so can you wait for me?”

He figures their parents were close by, and he might as well keep them company before their parents come to get them. If their parents don’t come, he’ll call the police.

The children share a glance, identical gummy smiles spreading across their faces at the thought of sweet treats. They nod their little heads excitedly, and Jisung’s heart squeezes because god, how can they be so _cute_?

He leads them over to an empty table, making sure they were comfortable before he’s rushing back into the kitchen. He’s amazed he finishes the tarts in record time, and they still look amazing. He has excellent skills, if he does say so himself. He adds a few cookies and grabs two small milk cartons with straws.

The children peak up when they see him approach with a large tray, squealing with delight as he puts it on the table.

Jisung expects them to dig in right away, but they don’t. Instead, they look at him with big eyes and mouths parted in awe. “Wow, did you make this, Mister?” The boy finally speaks, voice much softer than his sister's. It was almost painfully shy, but Jisung thinks it’s adorable.

Jisung nods, grabbing a chair to sit as well. “Yes, and it’s all for you, so feel free to dig in! Also, my name is Jisung, so you don’t have to call me ‘Mister’.” When they still didn’t move, just glance at each other, Jisung furrows his eyebrows in confusion. They looked so excited earlier.

Then, it clicks. “Oh, that’s right. I’m a stranger, so it’s hard to accept food from me, right?” Jisung smiles when he sees their guilty faces, chuckling. They’re such good kids. He grabs a cookie, taking a big bite of the tasty treat. “See? It’s okay. Besides, I run a bakery, so of course I’ll only give you good treats.”

It seems to be enough to convince them. They take the tarts carefully, mostly still in awe of the appearance. But before they eat, they turn to him with bright smiles. “Thanks for the food!”

Jisung wants to coo. Their cheeks were full of tart, and Jisung just wants to poke but he holds himself back. They have such great manners; he wonders what their parents were like. Must be proud to have such good kids. He would be, if he had kids like them. Too bad he wasn’t even in a relationship.

“What are your names?” Jisung asks, propping his elbow on the table as he rests his chin on his palm.

“I’m Mina!” The little girl introduces herself cheerfully. “This is my brother, Minjun! We’re twins!”

The boy nods shyly in confirmation. “This is, um, really d-deli…cious?” He fumbles with the big word, ears red.

“Really? Thank you! I’m so glad you like it,” Jisung beams with pride. It makes him happy when people enjoy his pastries. “Feel free to have more if you want.”

Mina’s eyes widens in excitement, a small gasp escaping her lips. “Whoa, really? Jisung-oppa, you’re so nice!”

“Is it okay? W-we don’t have money…” Minjun says, face paling when he realizes the situation. Mina stops, realizing too. They had no money, yet they were eating at a bakery. Oh no, what were they going to do?

Mina turns to Jisung quickly, eyes wide, words coming out quickly. “Our daddy will be here soon! He’ll pay you, promise!”

“Oh no, sweethearts, it’s free. I’m not charging you anything,” Jisung is quick to reassure, face softening when he sees them sigh in relief. Gosh, they’re really good kids. He reaches out to pat their heads, warm smile on his lips. “It’s enough for me to see you enjoy them.”

After that, the children relax. They make small talk as they eat, the children unable to keep eating until they see Jisung eating too. They do offer him a milk carton, insisting they could share one, but he refuses. Well, he says “small talk”, but it was more of what they liked to do and such. Children have many things to say, once you get them rolling.

Jisung is deep into the story of how they saved their father from the evil monster when the bell on his door rings, signaling a customer was entering.

Oh, right. He kept the open sign facing the streets, so the bakery was technically open. With a small apologetic smile to the kids, he stands up. The kids look behind him in curiosity, faces lighting up.

“Daddy!”

Jisung freezes at the word, a cold barrel pressing against the back of his head before he could even react. Wait a second, what was happening right now? Is that-

“If you move, I will pull the trigger,” a voice threatens from behind him, so cold and detached it sends shivers down his spine. What the fuck-

“Um, who are you? What is going on here?” Jisung questions, trying his best not to move his head because he really doesn’t want to die right now. God, he’s just trying his best in life okay? Why was this happening to him?

Also, there’s children! There’s children here and he’s putting a gun to Jisung’s head? Literally what the fuck is wrong with this guy?

Whoever this guy is, Jisung hopes he’s downright ugly and will have nobody to love him. He pities his wife for marrying this bastard of all people. She could have done better!

“Haven’t you heard kidnapping is illegal?” The voice drawls, painfully slow but mocking as if he’s doing Jisung a favor to stall his death. That alone makes Jisung sweat nervously.

“Haven’t you heard murder is illegal?” Jisung hisses, trying to keep his words quiet because he doesn’t want the children to hear. “This is a _bakery_ for god’s sake! The kids just wandered in, lost and hungry. I’m giving them food because you’re a sorry excuse for a father to lose two children!”

The barrel presses harder against Jisung’s skull. Okay so maybe he went a little far, but it had to be said. Besides, he wasn’t lying. The kids wandered into his bakery, without anybody because their guardian _lost_ them.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” The man murmurs after a moment, probably calming his annoyance towards Jisung who really wants him to put the gun away.

Jisung scoffs. “Ask them? I don’t know, why would I lie?”

There’s a pause before the barrel loosens just a little. “Kids, I thought you were with Uncle Changbin.” 

“We ditched him! Because he was too busy talking with someone!” Mina giggles, sharing a smile with Minjun. “So we came here and this nice mister gave us treats and milk!” 

“See?” Jisung snaps at the man, accusation in his voice. “I did nothing wrong.” 

“How do I know you didn’t poison the food?” The man persists, clearly unable to believe he was wrong.

 _‘God, accept you made a mistake and take the gun from my head’,_ Jisung almost screams, but he does it in his head instead. It wouldn’t do him any good to trigger a guy who has his life in his hands.

With a groan, “Oh my god, I run a bakery why would I poison my own goods?” Jisung cannot believe the audacity of this person. Wait til he sees his face so he’ll hate him forever and have a face to throw darts at. 

“Daddy! Jisung is nice! Stop being mean!” The kids pout cutely, standing up from their seats and running to grasp Jisung’s legs. They look at their father with large, puppy eyes as if willing him to submit.

The barrel finally pulls away from Jisung’s head and his shoulders sag in relief. He really didn’t know what he would do if he was to be murdered in his own bakery. He smiles at the kids in thanks, reaching to pat their heads before he stops himself. Their asshole of a father might shoot his hand or something.

God, it’s only Monday but already things were off to a crazy start.

“I guess I’ll have to let you off,” the man grunts from behind him, and Jisung hears him putting the gun away.

Jisung really cannot believe this man. Angrily, he turns around because he has to see the disgusting _face_ of this disgusting _man_ who could _die_ for all he _care_. He puts on his best angry face, already displeased with the situation. “Listen here, you motherfucker—"

His words stop, dying in his throat before they even come out, accusing finger held suspended in the air, breath caught as he takes in the man before him. 

“ _Oh, fuck you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t we have Jisung be the new nanny?”
> 
> “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Hyunjin is bitter.

It’s to be expected after all. He’s a mafia leader, a young one at that too. Keeping his guard up has been a habit that’s hard to break, especially when you’re in a world where one false step could cost you everything you value.

His subordinates would say he’s ruthless, he’s fearless, and he’s exactly what a leader should be. His close friends would say the same, they wouldn’t even deny it. But they’ll say he’s different too, you just have to be in his inner circle to find out.

His inner circle consists of two categories: his friends and his…children. Hyunjin would do anything for them. Needless to say, everybody knows that too. They know their lives are far below those of his friends, and much more of his children. 

His children, Hyunjin thinks they are a blessing. Sure, their mother was a wretched bitch, but his children were nothing like her. In fact, he barely sees her in them. Maybe it’s because they’ve always been by his side, he was the one who raised them when their bitch of a mother abandoned them and ran.

“Hyung, are you sure?” Hyunjin adjusts his tie, glancing back at his executive. “I can just call for the nanny, you know.”

Changbin waves him off. “Don’t be ridiculous, I can certainly handle two children while you’re at your meeting. Besides, your children are well behaved, what do you need to worry about?”

Hyunjin is easily swayed by those words, humming in agreement. His children are well behaved indeed. “Just in case, bring some guards with you if they want to go out.”

Changbin blinks. “They want to go out?”

Hyunjin nods, clasping the watch on his wrist. “Yes, they’ve been inside for a while, remember? Of course, it was because we had to settle things with that group of troublemakers. They probably want to go to a park or something, get some fresh air for once.”

“Well, a park should be fine,” Changbin says. “I’ll bring a guy or two, if it’ll make you feel better, Hyunjin-ah.”

Hyunjin flashes him a grateful smile. “Thank you, hyung.” He throws on his suit jacket, adjusting the sleeves. A thought comes to mind, his lips forming a small smirk as he faces his hyung. “I’ll try to finish quickly and get Chan-hyung back to you, hyung.”

“Yah! You brat!”

Changbin scowls when Hyunjin cackles, waving as the younger leaves the room. It isn’t long before he hears cars driving away from the mansion. “Geez, that brat. Once he finds someone, I swear I won’t forget this.”

But he doesn’t have time to plot his revenge now, especially when there’s two much more adorable children he would rather be playing with than their overgrown brat for a father.

Changbin finds the children in the drawing room, and he chuckles when he sees they’re already dressed in the outer clothes. “I see you’re eager to go out, huh?”

“Uncle Changbin!” Mina runs to him first, hugging his legs as she looks up at him with a big, toothy smile. “Daddy says we can go to a park or something!”

“If that’s what you want,” Changbin hums. He reaches over to pat Minjun’s head when the boy reaches him, a little slower than his twin sister. “That okay with you, Junnie?”

Minjun nods his little head, smiling a little. “Yeah.”

Yep. Changbin would rather watch them than their father.

* * *

“The kids aren’t here.”

“…you’re joking.”

“We’re not.”

“…fuck.”

Changbin was screwed. Just a few minutes ago, they were right in his sight. It wasn’t hard to find a park nearby, so he let them play while he sat on the benches under the covered area with the two bodyguards he brought along.

He had only taken his eyes off of them for a minute, he _swears_ it was _only_ a _minute_ , but it was enough for them to disappear. He doesn’t understand how they could, there were three pairs of eyes on them!

Sure, he turned away for a bit because someone was asking for directions, but even then, he didn’t expect doing something nice would lead to his doom like this. And maybe the bodyguards had to help too because they were more familiar with directions than Changbin was.

God, when you try to do something nice and life just fucks you up.

What’s worse? His phone starts ringing.

In a panic, he sees the time. Hyunjin’s meeting was over, and he was probably wondering where they were. And he definitely wants his children back.

Except they weren’t here, and Changbin has no idea where they were.

“Go search for them,” Changbin hisses, and they quickly leave because they would rather be punished later than at that moment. Changbin wishes he could do the same, but unfortunately, he cannot.

With a shaky breath, he answers the phone. “Hyunjin, is your meeting over? Why don’t you relax for a while, I mean, it was a tiring meeting right-”

 _“I’m fine, hyung,”_ Hyunjin cuts him off. _“Besides, what’s up with you? You never ask how I feel after a meeting before.”_

Changbin starts to sweat, tugging on his collar. “Yah, I’m your hyung. Of course I care about your physical condition, how can you be a good boss if you’re tired?”

 _“Okay?”_ Hyunjin sounds suspicious and Changbin hopes he’s in a somewhat good mood right now. There’s a pause before, “ _Luckily, things went smoothly so I’m fine. By the way, I’m back at the mansion. Are you guys out?”_

“Y-Yeah we are,” Changbin says, frantically looking around for the bodyguards in case they found the children. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon.”

“ _Can I talk to them?”_ Hyunjin asks, and sometimes Changbin forgets his friend is the most doting father he’s ever seen. Of course he wants to talk to his kids!

An excuse. He has to make up an excuse! “Um, they’re playing right now. I don’t know if I should disturb…”

“ _It would only be a minute, hyung. Besides, they never reject my calls,”_ there’s a hint of smugness in the younger’s tone, and usually, it would make Changbin roll his eyes, but he cannot because of this dire situation.

Changbin takes a deep breath, calming his overdrive to run away from this conversation. “Listen, Hyunjin-”

“Sir! We can’t find the children!”

Changbin jumps at the shrill voices of the reporting bodyguards. He glares at them, gesturing to the ongoing phone call that immediately makes their faces pale in fright.

_“Hyung. What did they just say?”_

It was at this moment did Changbin knew he was, unfortunately, doomed.

So, he swallows his last breath, prays that Chan never finds the secret shrine he has dedicated to the elder in his apartment, and faces the demon. “A funny thing happened today, Hyunjin…”

* * *

Hyunjin doesn’t understand.

Why does his children like this man so much? They’re always wary of newcomers, and it takes a while before they’re comfortable with someone. He has flour on his jeans, some in his hair too, which Hyunjin notices is a bright _orange_ color. How distasteful. He’s wearing round glasses that are far too big for his small face. Why didn’t he consider contact lenses or something?

Hyunjin really doesn’t understand why this bubbly, squirrel-like _fool_ of a baker is so _likable_ he has _both_ of Hyunjin’s children by his side when Hyunjin is right _here_.

Hyunjin’s definitely annoyed.

“Han Jisung-ssi, can we get on with our discussion now?” Hyunjin taps his fingers impatiently on the table. He’s a busy man, and he just wants to leave and cuddle his children once they’re back in the safety of the mansion.

“Hwang Hyunjin-ssi, if you would let me take care of the _actual_ children first,” Jisung drawls, tone a little dry as he shoots Hyunjin a sour look, “then that would be appreciated.”

Hyunjin falters, mouth parting in shock. The audacity of this _little_ man! He should be trembling in fear because of Hyunjin, not openly insulting him with a sugary coating in his words. 

Still, he watches as Jisung gives the children a bag of cookies and ushers them towards Changbin who is in tears as he hugs the kids.

Hyunjin wants to blame his hyung for being irresponsible, but the man was already feeling enough guilt, so he figures it’s enough to let him go with a warning. Besides, he has bigger problems to worry about right now.

“Listen, what is there even to discuss?” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat as he regards Hyunjin as nobody of importance. Hyunjin wonders if he has forgotten the gun that was pointed at his head earlier, or if he was simply that brave. “The children already told you I wasn’t harming them.”

“Children are easily deceived,” Hyunjin points out. “What if you’re secretly a kidnapper or a murderer?” How ironic, for him, _a Mafia leader_ , to be saying such words.

“Yes, because I would totally pretend to be a baker as my double identity,” Jisung says, sarcasm heavily lacing his words.

Yet, Hyunjin remains unbothered. In fact, he seems to be convinced that maybe Jisung was confessing his crime right here and then. Well, it doesn’t matter. Hyunjin will have a background check done on Han Jisung either way.

“I’m _joking_.” Jisung is quick to add when Hyunjin doesn’t respond, just stares him down with the most serious expression ever. God, what was wrong with this man? “What the fuck, I’m not a kidnapper or a murderer.”

“We’ll see when the results come in,” Hyunjin shrugs.

Jisung stares at him in disbelief. “Are you going to perform a background check on me? That’s an invasion of privacy! I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I really don’t care about your privacy or whatnot,” Hyunjin scoffs. “If you’re a threat to my children,” his eyes narrow, and Jisung swears if looks could kill, he would have died, “I will not hesitate to eliminate you.”

Jisung pales, and Hyunjin almost hums in delight when he sees the baker remember the gun pointed to his head. It’s best he does, it saves Hyunjin the trouble of explaining later. He's quick to get rid of his fear, however. “Listen here, mister-!”

“Hyunjin, we have a problem,” Changbin interrupts, flinching when Jisung glares at him. He turns to his boss who straightens, a rare grin dancing on his lips as he watches the baker huff. Well, that’s a strange sight to see.

“What is it?”

Changbin sighs, rubbing his nape. “Well, the nanny asked for a vacation, right? That’s why I looked after the kids today but well… she quit.”

This catches Hyunjin’s attention, finally turning away from the baker who looks equally as surprised. “What, why? I thought she didn’t mind the job.” God, not another one. After countless nannies, he thought this one would stay, at least for a while. He couldn’t have his rowdy members watch his angelic children, they needed proper care and nurture.

“Personal reasons,” Changbin informs him.

Hyunjin groans, pinching his nose bridge. This was not a good day. He didn't know where to find another nanny, it’s difficult to find someone who knows about the underworld or would stay silent. Sure, his children were mature for their age, but he wouldn’t dare leave them alone. What if something happened?

Well, even with supervision, something did happen today, but he really wants to prevent that.

“Has Chan-hyung said anything yet?” Hyunjin asks, hoping his eldest hyung will have some answers. “If not, have Seungmin find a new nanny.”

“Actually, Chan-hyung left the mansion. Said he wanted to see his brother or something,” Changbin replies.

Oh, Hyunjin forgot. Chan did mention it after the meeting was done, but he said he would go after he finish some papers. Hyunjin doesn’t really know a lot about Chan’s brother, just that they’re close in age and that he doesn’t know much about the mafia and underworld.

Which, Hyunjin doesn’t understand. Why wouldn’t he want to know? He could have protection. Of course, as Chan’s brother, he would have the best protection there is. Hyunjin would even guarantee it.

He must be a fool, Hyunjin thinks.

“Wait, are you talking about Bang Chan?” Jisung cuts in, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It’s oddly endearing.

Hyunjin doesn’t say that though, because the baker’s words catches his attention. “How do you kno-?”

“Jisung? Why was the shop closed?”

“Hyung!”

Hyunjin’s mouth parts in disbelief as he watches the baker tackle his top executive in a crushing hug. Besides him, Changbin was gaping in shock.

_Jisung was Chan's brother?_

_'Well'_ , Hyunjin recollects himself, _'He's a fool and annoying.'_

Chan pats his brother’s head, only to realize they have an audience. He’s surprised, however, to see his boss and members in the bakery. Was this why it was closed? His eyes land on the children, and he remembers the incident that had Hyunjin running out the mansion.

“So, the children came here,” Chan chuckles. Well, his brother’s bakery was definitely safer than a kidnapper’s apartment.

“Wait,” Jisung pulls back from the hug, “you know these people?” His disbelief quickly turns to anger, pointing an accusing finger at Hyunjin. “Did you know he was gonna kill me? All I did was give the kids snacks!”

“Wow, what a tattletale,” Hyunjin mutters.

_“Excuse me?”_

“Now, now,” Chan keeps a hold of Jisung so the younger doesn’t launch himself at Hyunjin, which seems like a likely action his brother would take. “We’re all good people here.” Well, good in Mafia terms. In civilian terms, maybe not so much. 

“He almost killed me!”

“He could have poisoned my kids!”

Chan sighs. He never imagined his brother and boss would be meeting each other in this, ah, _situation_. In fact, he never thought they would meet at all. Chan kept his work and private life as far apart as possible.

Though, with this turn of events… yes, something should be done.

“Since we have a problem with the caretaker of the kids...why don’t we have Jisung be the new nanny?”

_“You’re fucking kidding me.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, they’re too different.

Jisung does not know how to feel about this.

Personally, he has some problems. Like, big problems.

It has been a little over a month since he started babysitting the twins, and honestly, they’re lovely. What’s awful? Their annoyingly (handsome) father. How he agreed, he would never know (okay it’s because the twins begged him, but he can’t help it, they’re too adorable).

Jisung knows what he has gotten himself into. He knew about Chan’s real job while their parents think they’re both running the bakery when it was only the younger. That being said, Jisung never paid attention to what his brother does.

In fact, he has never stepped into that world until now.

Jisung cannot believe all it took was for him to become a nanny to be thrown in.

When he arrives at the mansion’s gate for the fourth time that week, he could only sigh. How quickly he’s become accustomed to navigating the forest maze or bypassing the security guards at the first gate with a wave. Now, he stands still as the doorbell scans his eyeball and hand, a loud _click_ before the gates open and he starts towards the front doors.

When he opens the door, he sighs in disappointment at the first person he sees.

Said person, however, frowns as if offended by Jisung’s reaction. “Excuse you, this is _my_ house. Why are you so rude?”

“I had a rough day at work, and when I came to see my angels, I saw the devil instead. Please, do try to understand,” Jisung drawls, shutting the door behind him as he lets himself in.

Hyunjin scoffs, adjusting the cuffs of his expensive, black suit. His hair is slick back with some gel, a few stray hairs falling on his forehead. Jisung wrinkles his nose at the scent of the cologne Hyunjin has on, he decides it doesn’t suit the elder. Hyunjin’s probably on his way to another party, where it will end in a deal or blood.

No wonder he was called in for last minute babysitting.

“I’ve hardly done anything to you, Han Jisung,” Hyunjin snipes. “In fact, I’m _paying_ you. Where’s the respect?”

Jisung rolls his eyes, “You lost it when you pointed a gun at my head, remember?”

“In my defense, you were an unknown man feeding my unsuspecting children. What was I supposed to think?” Hyunjin says, adjusting his tie. He wishes Chan was here to help, he’s never been good with ties.

Jisung’s eye twitches when he sees the elder struggle. How can this man wear suits everyday but not know how to tie a tie? When his patience grows thin, he finds himself marching over and taking matters into his own hands.

Hyunjin stills, hands dropping, mostly because Jisung’s smaller hands batted his away in annoyance. He stands there quietly as Jisung fixes the knot, securely tying it. He thought that was the end, but no, the baker always surprises him.

Jisung’s small hands reach to adjust his shirt collar, moving to smooth out his slightly wrinkled suit. Once he’s satisfied, and Hyunjin has to hold down his laughter when he sees Jisung’s proud look, he takes a step back.

“God, can’t you be more presentable? You’re a mafia boss, at least look like one.” Jisung chides, hands crossed over his chest as he tuts at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin snorts. “What is a mafia boss supposed to look like then? Changbin-hyung?”

Jisung crackles, sure their hyung would throw a fit if he hears this. “Yes, exactly. Now shoo, let me have time with my angels.”

“They’re my children though?” Hyunjin scowls, a smug smile suddenly crossing his full lips. “Besides, I was just on my way to see them before I head out. I can’t leave before I get the love and affection from _my_ angels.”

Jisung grits his teeth, eyes narrowing. “Oh, fuck you.”

“Mhm, maybe one day, sweetheart.”

Jisung does not regret punching Hyunjin’s shoulder, especially to wipe off the shameless smirk on the man’s face.

* * *

“Sungie-oppa!” Mina is the first to greet him, mostly because she’s the first to tackle him, giggling when Jisung scoops her up in his arms and plants butterfly kisses on her cheeks. The little girl squeals, squirming around with delight.

Minjun finally reaches him, a little slower than his sister as always, but clingy all the same. He tugs on Jisung’s shirt, patiently waiting for his attention like a good little boy.

Jisung smiles, handing Mina off to Hyunjin and picking up Minjun who angles his cheek for kisses. Jisung laughs, pressing quick pecks to the boy’s cheeks. Minjun smiles, content.

“Daddy, are you leaving already?” Mina pouts, placing her hands on her father’s cheeks and squishing him. Jisung snickers as Hyunjin’s face turns into a fish.

“Yes, so make sure you behave for Jisung, okay?” Hyunjin says, leaning to kiss Mina’s button nose. The girl squeals, hands covering her nose.

“Noo, Daddy, not my cute nose!” Mina teases, giggling when Hyunjin tickles her sides.

“We’ll be good, Daddy,” Minjun pipes up.

“No more movies late at night though,” Hyunjin warns, casting Jisung a sour look.

“In my defense, I didn’t think watching Disney movies at night would cause them to not sleep but _sing_ ,” Jisung says. “You weren’t the only one who was a victim!”

“Hey! We sing well!” Mina pouts, Minjun nodding his head in agreement.

Hyunjin pats her head in an attempt to soothe his child. “You did, sweetie, but not at 2am, okay?” He glances at the clock on the wall, pressing another kiss to Mina’s hair before setting her down. “I have to go now; I’ll be back soon.”

Minjun silently reaches for Hyunjin, his father taking him from Jisung’s arms to press a kiss on his forehead before placing him next to his sister. “Be good,” Hyunjin ruffles their hair playfully, grinning when his children whine.

Hyunjin straightens and catches the fond look Jisung has as he watches them, heart beating a little faster when he remembers the past month. But he brushes off the feeling, instead, he teases the younger. It is too much fun to pass up. “What, you want a kiss too?”

Jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You wish. Get out of here so we can _finally_ have fun.”

“I’m highly insulted you think I’m not fun.”

“You are not, now goodbye.” Jisung all but pushes Hyunjin out the door, turning around to face the twins with a grin on his face. “Ready for movies?”

The twins stare at each other, then at him with equally gleeful grins. “Yes!”

“I heard that!” Comes Hyunjin’s muffled shout from behind the door.

Jisung promptly ignores him.

* * *

They’re on their second movie when Seungmin comes to join them, Jisung looking up as the hacker pulls a chair next to the bed they were on.

Jisung scoots closer to the man, away from the children so they wouldn’t disturb. He met Seungmin at the start of his nanny role, the two getting along well since they were the same age and all.

“I thought you went with Hyunjin,” Jisung whispers.

Seungmin shakes his head. “Nah, he went with the hyungs. Besides, why would a hacker go to a grand party? Not like I could fight if things go south.”

Jisung snorts. “Don’t lie, I saw you holding a gun in the target courtyard. You probably have one on you right now, don’t you?”

“No comment,” Seungmin hums. “What were you doing there anyway? You don’t have an interest in the mafia.”

“I don’t,” Jisung confirms. He really doesn’t. He knew what his brother was doing, but not once had he asked about the details. Hyunjin was surprised when he told him he knew nothing, and since he knew nothing, it wasn’t difficult for him to keep everything under wraps.

Quite frankly, he wasn’t interested. His brother could do what he want, Jisung wasn’t going to stop him unless it was like, extremely life threatening. Jisung would never let Chan willingly put himself in danger with no plan of escape. But he does feel better that his brother mainly stays in the mansion or handles deals with words, not weapons.

“Then why the courtyard?” Seungmin questions again, grinning when the children start singing. He can’t wait until Hyunjin comes home. The singing incident didn’t bother him because he always wore soundproof earbuds to bed anyway. There’s too many attacks and gun shots to _not_ wear them.

Jisung doesn’t answer right away, just leans back on the pillows. “Hyunjin was teaching me how to fire a gun.”

That causes Seungmin to turn, arching an eyebrow at his friend who has his gaze fixed to the screen. “Hyunjin? Our Hyunjin?”

Jisung shrugs. “Apparently he got fed up on how useless I was in self-defense, so he was like, “Here’s a gun, I’m going to teach you how to use it,” and that was that. Not going to lie, I was ready to punch him in the stomach just to prove him wrong, but he flipped me to the ground and god, did that _hurt_.”

Seungmin snorts. “Don’t lie, you probably liked being under him.”

Jisung gapes at the blunt comment, furiously turning to see if the children had heard, letting out a sigh of relief when it seems like their attention was on the movie. He smacks Seungmin’s arm in anger. “What the fuck? No, I did not enjoy it. What part of “god, did that hurt” did you misunderstand?”

“Don’t curse while the children are here, Jisungie,” Seungmin chides, snickering when Jisung scowls at him. “Sorry, I had to.”

“You are not sorry.”

Seungmin hums. “You’re right, I’m not. Anyway, don’t you two have like, unsolved tension or something?”

“What, no, I hate the dude?” Jisung frowns. When he sees his friend in disbelief, his frown deepens as he grabs ahold of Seungmin’s arm. “Seungmin, I’m serious. He pointed a gun at my head, what on earth makes that attractive?”

“You know he’s just protective,” Seungmin pats his arm, like he’s telling a child they’re wrong, but _nicely_. “Besides, I’ve seen the looks you give him. You think he’s hot, right?”

“ _Wrong_ ,” Jisung corrects him. “I don’t even know anything about him, Minnie. How can I like someone like—like Hwang Hyunjin?”

Seungmin merely shrugs, because it’s not his problem. He’s just living for the drama. “Then ask, obviously. Communication is important, Sungie.”

“Like he’d tell me if I ask,” Jisung mutters.

In the month he’s been in the mansion, he doesn’t know anything about Hyunjin other than a few things: he’s a doting father, a mafia boss so great Chan approves, and awfully annoying when Jisung is his target for the day. Other than that, nothing else. Hyunjin never speaks about his personal likes and dislikes, anything that can make him more human when right now, he’s an unreachable figure.

At least, to Jisung.

“Well, think about it. One of you has to make a move, we’re getting tired of this weird pinning you two have,” Seungmin smirks, Jisung gaping at him. Was this how the rest of the mansion saw them? God, he cannot believe this. They _clearly_ have no lives.

He grits his teeth in an angry pout. “I hate all of you.”

“Sure you do, Sung.”

* * *

Hyunjin sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He wants to _leave_.

He wants to go home, take a long shower, and cuddle with his kids. He doesn’t even mind if Jisung was there too, since the bed was big enough to fit the four of them anyway.

The deal was clearly not going as expected, especially with their fool of a leader. Chan has been explaining what was to happen for what felt like hours now, yet the fool can’t make any sense of it.

Hyunjin’s so close to cutting off the deal, if they didn’t need the resources this group somehow got ahold of. In fact, Seungmin would kill him if they lost all the high-tech equipment the group was offering.

“Look, we get access to your stuff, and you get our protection. There’s nothing more, nothing less. Simple, right?” Hyunjin cuts in when Chan starts to explain again, patience at its limit. He feels a headache coming on. God, he needs a drink after this.

The man slowly nods his head, opening his mouth to say something more, but snaps it shut when he sees Hyunjin’s piercing glare. “Yes, I understand. We accept,” the man rushes to say, trembling as he shakes Hyunjin’s outreaching hand.

Hyunjin stands up, eager to leave. The party was still going on, but he decides he was done for the night. Once they’re out of the room, he turns to his executives. “Are you staying?”

Chan nods. “Yeah, there’s some people I want to talk to. Actually, it would be better if you could talk to them too, but I guess you want to leave, huh?”

“Please, I got a headache in there,” Hyunjin groans, rubbing his temple. “I trust you to entertain those fools, I’ll just check reports tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, we’ll see you later then,” Chan says.

Changbin grins. “You should let Jisung take care of you, he’s good with massages you know.”

Hyunjin pauses, narrowing his eyes. “How would you know?”

Changbin’s grin only widens when he sees his boss’ usually cool façade break. “Because I’m good to him so he gives me massages and bakery goods?” Chan has to stifle a laugh when Hyunjin flinches.

Hyunjin scowls. “I am good to him! I give him his paycheck!”

“You do realize he is willing to watch the children for free, right? He told you so many times,” Chan muses.

Jisung was never in dire need of money, especially with the support of their parents and Chan. He did take the first few checks Hyunjin gave him, probably just to spite the elder, Chan thinks amusingly.

“I feel bad if I don’t like, offer him something for his services.” Hyunjin says, shrugging. “Besides, I have money to spare.”

Changbin snorts. “Ah yes, first world problems indeed. Never a lack of money.”

“I hope you do realize the way to someone’s heart isn’t always money,” Chan teases, shaking his head. “You have so much to learn, Hyunjin-ah.”

Hyunjin merely scowls while his hyungs share matching grins, grumbling a “goodbye” before he’s turning on his heel and leaving because he may love his hyungs, but sometimes he can’t _stand_ them.

The hallways are empty as most are in the ballroom, which helps since Hyunjin does not want to run into anybody right now. He remembers there’s a bottle of wine in the car, which is exactly what he needs at the moment.

As he reaches the doors, a shiver runs down his spine. His steps falter, just a bit to grasp his surroundings. He doesn’t see anybody, just an empty lobby but there’s a strange sensation he can’t shake off, like he’s being watched.

It’s difficult to ignore stares when they’re ones of hatred.

It’s also not unusual as a mafia leader, a powerful one at that, so Hyunjin keeps walking until he’s out the door. The car is waiting for him, his driver immediately straightening when he sees Hyunjin walk briskly out.

“Take me home,” Hyunjin orders. Then, turning to the other driver with the second car for his hyungs, “Take note of who’s leaving the building until Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung leaves. I want pictures and names recorded; do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.”

With a nod, Hyunjin gets into his car and the driver starts pulling away from the curb. He keeps an eye on the doors, no sight of anybody following him out right away. They would be a fool if they did, Hyunjin thinks.

He can’t shake off the feeling of being watched, his eyes catching the windows above reflecting the moonlight. Maybe he imagined it, but he swears there was a shadow in the window. However, when he blinks, there was nothing.

The wine tastes bitter tonight.

* * *

When Hyunjin arrives home, the lights are off.

As expected, it is late. His children are probably asleep by now. He can’t wait to shower and cuddle with them after.

With a groan, he staggers into the kitchen. Maybe he’s had a little too much to drink on the car ride. He cannot imagine the hangover he’s going to have, better to get some water while he can.

“What the fuck?”

Hyunjin freezes when he hears the startled squeak, hand on the light switch he just turned on. Now, with the lights on, he can properly see that there was, in fact, another person wide awake in the mansion.

Jisung blinks back at him, mouth gaping as he holds a piece of cheesecake to his waiting lips. Hyunjin’s eyes dart to the leftover cheesecake on the kitchen counter, before they travel upwards to Jisung’s face that flushes a ( _pretty_ ) pink once he realizes he’s caught.

Hyunjin is suddenly more sober than he was in the car.

Leaning against the counter, he crosses his arms over his chest as an amused grin graces his lips. “So, is it a habit of yours to eat cheesecake at night while you’re in another’s home?”

If anything, Jisung turns bright red. He can’t do anything to hide the evidence, especially when Hyunjin caught him red-handed like this. “Listen, we had leftovers from dinner okay-!”

“I know you like sweets, but I didn’t think you’d go this far,” Hyunjin can’t help but laugh, and if Jisung’s whines makes him smile, he doesn’t say.

Jisung tries to sputter out an excuse, anything to divert attention from the cheesecake on the kitchen counter, but Hyunjin doesn’t really pay attention. Instead, he’s focused on Jisung himself.

He doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t know why he can’t stop staring at Jisung’s flushed cheeks, hands gesturing at everything to make a point, lips in a pout once he realizes Hyunjin isn’t quite listening to him. His hair is a mess, and he’s wearing those squirrel pajamas he brings to match with the kids. Despite that, under the kitchen light, Jisung is _glowing_.

They’re different, Hyunjin knows this from day 1.

At the beginning, he rejected Chan’s offer. Jisung, be his children’s nanny? He couldn’t accept it. He doesn’t know anything about the baker, how could he entrust his children to a stranger?

But Chan was insistent, and it didn’t help that his children agreed too. His children immediately begged for Jisung, and who was Hyunjin to say no to his sweet children? He was too much of a doting father.

For the month Jisung has been around, Hyunjin notices the mansion got considerably brighter. His children listen to Jisung and doesn’t try to drive him out (like they did to previous nannies for some odd reason). His hyungs adore the boy (well Chan is a given, but he supposes Changbin wants to be in good graces with his future _cough_ brother-in-law _cough_ ). Seungmin comes out of his room a lot more, either to play with the children or to constantly make Hyunjin’s life miserable with Jisung by his side.

As for Hyunjin, he supposes Jisung has grown on him. How, he doesn’t quite know either. They weren’t friends per say, but they bicker all the time so Hyunjin doesn’t know where they stand. He doesn’t know where he _wants_ them to stand. They’re too different from each other.

_Jisung is sweet, Hyunjin is bitter._

He knows this, but it doesn’t stop his feet from moving.

It doesn’t stop him from getting closer to the baker until he’s right in front of the flustered boy. It doesn’t stop him from wrapping his larger hand around Jisung’s smaller one, tilting the fork and taking a bite of cheesecake. It doesn’t stop him from wiping some stray frosting on Jisung’s lips with his thumb, humming because the younger can get so messy when he eats, just like Hyunjin’s children.

There’s silence, with both holding their breath as if they’re too afraid to break the serenity. See, it gets like this sometimes. These are the moments that makes Hyunjin think, makes him wonder, _what if?_ But as quickly as the thought comes, it shuts down again.

After all, they’re too different.

“It’s disgustingly sweet.” Hyunjin remarks, grin widening when Jisung gasps at him, offended.

“How dare you!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung knows he’s a goner when his heart soars.

“What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t come to my friend’s bakery or something?”

Jisung sighs as he wipes the front counter, hand on one hip as he narrows his eyes at his smiling friend. It was midday, a lull in the bakery as the last customer just left. There’s a few hours before closing, but Jisung has to leave early to pick up the children today.

He just doesn’t know why Seungmin is here before the pickup time.

Seungmin wanders, humming as he takes in the interior and the display of goodies at the front. “Am I allowed to use the friend card for something on the house?”

Jisung snorts, throwing the rag in the bucket under the counter. “Hell no, pay for it. I know you’re rich.”

“I am not rich, _Hyunjin_ is rich,” Seungmin corrects. “I’m but a commoner.”

“I literally see you gambling online,” Jisung rolls his eyes. “And with your hacking skills, there’s no way you ever lost anything.”

Seungmin merely shrugs, doesn’t confirm nor deny but Jisung knows it’s the former. Besides, Chan gets paid well for being in the mafia. Jisung would know, especially when his brother sends him weekly checks that last well over a month.

“I’ll take this one,” Seungmin points to some scones behind the glass. “They seem good.”

“Aw, thanks. I made them.”

Jisung jumps when a voice speaks behind him, turning as one of his coworkers emerges from the back, carrying a warm tray of freshly baked goods. “Minho-hyung! You finished already?”

Minho hums, moving behind the glass to place the goods inside. “Yes, because unlike you, I’m actually working.”

Jisung’s cheeks reddens. “I’m just talking to a friend. Hyung, this is—”

“I’m Seungmin,” the hacker introduces himself, holding out a hand and flashing a charming smile. “I would love to get some of your goods, please.”

“Minho,” the elder greets, shaking Seungmin’s hand firmly, lingering a little longer than necessary before he lets go. “I’ll get you a box to go?”

Seungmin shakes his head. “Actually, I’ll be eating here.”

Jisung blinks, head whipping back and forth as the two continue to talk as if he wasn’t there. Like, hello? He was literally standing between them. He can’t help that he’s shorter, but _still_.

When Minho finishes plating the goods, he gently nudges Jisung aside to get to the cash register. Baffled, the baker watches as his hyung punches in numbers before it comes to the grand total. Jesus, did Minho only give Seungmin their most expensive goods or something?

“Here’s the total,” Minho says, a slow smile growing on his handsome face. “Ah, but I overhead you weren’t rich or something? What was it, you said? A commoner? Oh dear.”

Seungmin doesn’t blink, instead he grins lazily and hands over a _black_ card. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I think you’ve, _ah_ , misheard. I can afford anything.”

Jisung cannot believe as he stares at the black card. “ _Yah_ , Kim Seungmin!”

* * *

“Your bakery was nice.”

“Shut up, you liar.”

Jisung side glares his friend as they ride in the car. Usually, a member would come to pick up the kids, but the driver was sick today so the first person Hyunjin turned to was Seungmin. However, Seungmin decided to drag Jisung along because the baker was staying the night anyway.

“I can’t believe you literally stayed there for hours just to flirt with my hyung, what the fuck,” Jisung groans as he remembers the past few hours of hell.

After finishing Seungmin’s order, Minho declared he was going on another break and sat himself at Seungmin’s table before Jisung could even say anything. Which, probably isn’t a problem since they didn’t have a lot of customers after, nothing Jisung and Jeongin couldn’t handle. It helped that Felix came in early too, but it still shook him when Minho did nothing but talk to Seungmin the whole time.

“I’m charming,” Seungmin says with a smug smile. “Have you seen this puppy face?”

Jisung merely groans, turning away from his friend who bursts in laughter.

As they get closer to the school, Jisung can’t help the tingles of excitement he gets. He can’t wait to hang out with his angels. It’s been a while since they’ve had a sleepover. He’s been too busy to see them as often as he likes, though it does help when sometimes they would come over to his apartment to play.

Jisung admits, he’s rather attached to the twins. So much that he now refuses any payment that Hyunjin tries to give him whenever he babysits. There’s no need when he would voluntarily watch them.

They have such a bright future, and are very sweet. Jisung adores them, even if they weren’t his own children. Sometimes, there’s a thought like, _what if they were_? But as quickly as it comes, it disappears when he thinks about Hyunjin and their unmentioned mother. Like, where was she now? Why has Hyunjin never mention her?

Jisung was careful never to mention their mother, though it doesn’t seem like the children are upset over the fact that they didn’t have one. He thinks it’s because Hyunjin has given them more than enough love, and something about that warms his heart.

He doesn’t admit it to the elder though, not by a long shot.

Seungmin parks the car at the parking lot, opting to stay behind while Jisung goes to the front gates of the private elementary school.

Jisung walks up to the small crowd of parents outside of the gates waiting for that last bell of the day to ring. He checks his watch, humming when he sees they arrived just in time, if not a few minutes early.

He’s scrolling thru his phone as he waits, until he feels a shiver run down his spine. Bewildered, he turns around slightly. At first, he doesn’t see anybody but parents. He can’t shake off that sensation of being watched, so he glances behind.

His breath hitches when he spots two men standing off to the side. There’s a black van near them, parked across the street from the school. They turn when Jisung’s eyes land on them, and for a second, Jisung thinks he’s mistaken.

But when he turns around again, the sensation comes back and he knows, he knows it’s them.

Jisung never thought hard about it, but he was aware now. He’s aware of the world his brother and Hyunjin was in. He just didn’t think this would be his first experience with it.

With a shaky breath, he opens his phone and turns the camera to selfie mode. Carefully, he takes a picture, but angles the camera so it captures behind him, getting the two men in the picture. He takes another, tilted downwards to capture the license plate of the van. He snaps a few more pictures to not make it obvious, immediately closing the app and pulling up his messaging app.

to: **Minnie**

_change of plans, come pick us up_

from: **Minnie**

_what? I thought u were bringing them to the parking lot?_

to: **Minnie**

_there’s ppl watching us, they have a black van and have that mafia vibe_

_hurry, the kids aren’t out yet but I don’t want to take any chances_

from: **Minnie**

_im coming to the front, get the kids_

Jisung snaps his phone shut, tucking it into his pocket. He jumps a little when the final bell rings, signaling the end of the day. He feels a bead of sweat run down his neck, mostly because he feels eyes burning the back of his head again.

He shakes it off, he has to focus on the children first.

There’s a steady stream of children leaving the building now, some rushing to their parents while others head to the nearby buses. Jisung tries to spot the kids, so he can get them to safety. He doesn’t know if the men would try anything with the amount of people around them, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

Jisung bites his lips, he knows he might have to wait a little. The twins’ classroom was on the upper floor, so they take longer to get out. Still, with the situation they’re in, he wishes it wasn’t so.

“Sungie-oppa!”

Jisung almost sags with relief when he hears Mina’s bright voice, the little girl rushing towards him with her twin following behind. He crouches down, opening his arms wide so both could hug him.

“Hey, angels. How was your day?” Jisung asks, making sure he has a smile on his face as he pats them both. Seungmin should be here soon, he just needs to wait until the car comes.

“Good! So, you know, today was art day and--!” Mina starts speaking, and Jisung tries to focus his attention on the little girl instead of the men watching them from behind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees them a little closer than before. In fact, they look like they were going to cross the street. His heart pounds, breaking into a cold sweat.

Just as the men were stepping into the street, a car pulls up at the front gates. Jisung stands up carefully, taking the twins’ hands and leads them to the car in a slow, but brisk pace as to not make it obvious.

Jisung doesn’t return to his seat, instead he goes right in the back with the kids and once they’re buckled in, he signals for Seungmin to go.

As the kids chat with each other, Jisung leans forward until he’s close enough to Seungmin’s seat. “There were two, I think they’re following us.” He whispers, careful to keep his voice low.

Seungmin glances at the side mirror. “Yeah, I know. We’re going on a detour, I’m gonna lose them before we get to the mansion. I need you to do something for me, Jisung.”

Jisung tries to hide his shaking hands, calming himself before he speaks. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Can you text Hyunjin? Tell him “we dropped the cake”,” Seungmin says with such a calm voice that Jisung stares at him, baffled.

“Seungmin, what? How can you joke at a time like this?” Jisung says, frustrated. Was being in the mafia giving everybody walls of steel or something? Jisung was freaked out of his mind at the situation they’re in.

“No, that’s not it. We have secret codes among us, that’s one of them.” Seungmin explains patiently. “Hyunjin will know, promise.”

“I—okay, fine,” Jisung fishes out his phone, cursing at his shaky hands. Luckily, the twins were too preoccupied with each other to notice.

to: **angels’ devil father**

_Hyunjin…_

**from: angels’ devil father**

_Jisung? Why are u texting? Did u get the kids?_

**to: angels’ devil father**

_yeah, we did. But listen, Seungmin told me to tell you “we dropped the cake”? Idk what he means_

**from: angels’ devil father**

_…_

_shit, im sending ppl over_

_stay safe, do u understand me?_

_do not do anything reckless_

to: **angels’ devil father**

_okay_

_dw, I got the kids_

from: **angels’ devil father**

_thank you Jisung but_

_Im asking for your safety too_

to: **angels’ father**

_oh_

_ill stay safe, don’t worry_

from: **angels’ father**

_good_

“He said he’ll send people over,” Jisung whispers. “What does that code mean, anyway? And who came up with it?”

“Changbin-hyung dropped a cake for his birthday because someone was following him, so it became our secret code for “someone is following me/us”. Kinda weird, I know. But at least nobody outside our group will know,” Seungmin says, making another turn. “We just have to keep driving until the others get here to help us confuse them and we’ll head towards the mansion then.”

Jisung nods, knows Seungmin can see him in the back mirror. He turns to the kids, startled to see them watching him. They must have finished their conversation.

He reaches to pat Minjun who is closest to him. “Hey, Junnie. You never told me about your day.”

“It was good, hyungie,” Minjun smiles. “I got a flower sticker on my drawing.”

“Really? I’m proud of you,” Jisung giggles when the little boy straightens, pride oozing from his small frame.

“Me too, me too!” Mina chirps. “I got a flower sticker on my story! Do you want to hear about it, Sungie-oppa?”

Jisung hums, nodding and Mina immediately dives into her story. As he watches them, he can’t help but feel even more upset about the situation. These were literal children, innocent parties to the mafia world. Why were they involved? _How_ can they be involved? He hates this, a bitter taste in his mouth despite all the sweet goods he consumed at work.

They never deserved this at all.

* * *

When they reach the mansion, the others are waiting for them.

Hyunjin reaches them before they’re even out of the car, a shaky sigh escaping his lips when he sees his children perfectly safe and struggling to unbuckle their seatbelts. Jisung helps them out of the car, heart squeezing when they run to their father.

Chan is immediately next to him, checking him from head to toe, eyes wild with worry. “Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?”

“No, I’m okay. We managed to get away before they could do anything,” Jisung exhales shakily, reassuring his brother with a small smile. It doesn’t stop Chan from squeezing him too tightly, but he supposes it’s the worry.

Over Chan’s shoulder, he softens when he sees Hyunjin hugging the twins tightly, pressing kisses to their cheeks and hair. The twins, used to their father’s display of affection, thinks nothing of it and simply giggles in delight.

It makes Jisung’s heart ache when he knows Hyunjin is showing less than he lets on.

Once the twins are in their bedroom for homework time, they gather in the living room. Jisung feels anxious, he’s sitting opposite of Hyunjin and he knows there’s nothing to be afraid of because it’s Hyunjin, but he can’t help but sink into his seat when he feels the elder’s piercing look.

It’s a Hyunjin he’s not used to seeing. Not father Hyunjin, but mafia leader Hyunjin. Jisung feels his stomach clench in unease. The stare…it’s _unnerving_.

“Tell me what happened,” Hyunjin asks, voice icily calm despite earlier.

Jisung tells them everything, from the moment he felt he was being watched to when the van started to follow them as they drove away from the school. Seungmin chips in, to when he blocked the men from crossing the street and how they followed them until he and the others could shake them from their trail.

The whole time, Hyunjin hardens. Jisung sees him grip his hands so hard his knuckles start turning white, his shoulders tensed.

“Here, I got some pictures too. I also tried getting the license plate number, but I’m not sure if it’ll help.” Jisung hands his phone over, watching nervously as Hyunjin flips through the pictures.

“I don’t recognize them,” Chan murmurs, in thought. “Do you?”

“The car could be a fake too,” Changbin says. “Let’s see who had it last.”

Hyunjin doesn’t speak, just stares at the photos until he heaves a heavy breath. He hands Jisung’s phone to Seungmin, who takes it as if he knows what he needs to do. “Run their faces, I want them profiled before the end of the day. See if they’re linked to anybody we’re aware of.”

Seungmin nods, standing up with Jisung’s phone in hand. “Yes, sir.” He squeezes Jisung’s shoulder before he’s out the door, probably heading to the server room.

“I’ll check our past records, get in contact with some people,” Chan says, earning him a nod from Hyunjin. He glances at Jisung, worried. “Sung, are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Chan-hyung,” Jisung reassures him. Chan gives him a small smile and leaves after ruffling Jisung’s hair affectionately.

Changbin stands too, “I’ll check on the twins. Hyunjin,” the elder pats the quiet man’s shoulder, “come once you’ve calmed down, okay? You’ll scare the kids otherwise.”

Hyunjin merely nods, not even bothering to deny and somehow that sets Jisung on edge when suddenly, it’s only him and Hyunjin left in the room. The silence was unnerving, and he can’t help but tense in worry. Hyunjin has been awfully quiet, awfully _calm_. But his whole body didn’t show that, not one bit.

If anything, he looks like he’s about to burst.

Jisung isn’t prepared when it happens.

He doesn’t register anything until he hears the couch cushion hit the wall behind him, the force blowing a sharp gust. All too quickly, the teacup on the table crashes on the floor. Jisung barely has time to breathe when the flower vase gets knocked over, the small table it was on gets knocked over so quickly Jisung would have missed it if he blinked.

“H-hyunjin—” Jisung scrambles to his feet, and recoils when the tea table gets flipped to the side and suddenly there’s nothing between them. With a shaky exhale, he steels his nerves. “Hyunjin, _stop_.”

“…not riches, not fame, but my _children_? Do they think they can get away with this? Do they think I’ll let them _go_?” Hyunjin never raises his voice, but right now, Jisung wishes he would. Because this was much worse, how eerily calm he was despite the content of his words. His eyes are a black abyss, like he sees and feels nothing but cold anger. “They _won’t_ , I’ll make sure of it.”

Jisung grabs his arm just as the elder reaches for something else to throw, clearly destroying things was an outlet for his fury but it wasn’t _right_.

“Jisung. _Let go_.”

The tone makes the baker shudder, and it makes him think of the first time they met, when Hyunjin had a gun pointed at his head. It seems so long ago, even though it hasn’t been that long at all.

But back then, he was scared out of his mind. He only knew fear at that moment for the elder. Now, it’s different. There’s still fear, but there’s other things too. Like right now, he only feels heartbreak for this man who just wants to protect his children.

“No,” Jisung says firmly, grip tightening on Hyunjin’s arm. “Stop destroying things, it’s not going to help anybody. If anything, you’re causing trouble for others. Do you want to explain to the children why the living room is destroyed?”

“Jisung, I need this— _I can’t_ —I can’t calm down otherwise—!”

Jisung shakes his head. “No, you don’t need this. There’s other ways to calm yourself down, but destroying things is not the answer, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin stares at him, like he’s a mystery that needs to be solved because Hyunjin _doesn’t_ understand. He exhales shakily. “Then tell me, how do I keep myself sane enough to not destroy everything in sight? Including _you_.”

Jisung knows it’s an empty threat, knows Hyunjin would never. But the Hyunjin right now doesn’t have a filter, nor does he seem to care for anything else.

“You should breathe,” Jisung says, releasing Hyunjin’s arm and taking a step back. He opens his arms wide. “And I’ll let you hug me.”

Hyunjin watches him, eyes in disbelief. He scoffs. “Why would I do that?”

Jisung doesn’t flinch from the harsh tone. “You look like you need a hug.” Hyunjin’s eye twitches, so Jisung continues. “I give good hugs, the kids would know.”

_“Jisung.”_

“Hyunjin.” Jisung presses his lips together, eyes softening as he takes in the man before him. The man who seems like a fierce tiger but was nothing more than a puppy wailing in pain. “Come here.”

He watches as Hyunjin debates silently within himself, patiently waiting with arms outreached. He sees Hyunjin’s body deflating, loosening up until he falls into Jisung’s embrace. Hyunjin’s legs buckle, and he’s dragging Jisung down with him as they sit on the floor, holding each other tightly.

“They’re my children, Jisung,” Hyunjin whispers, voice muffled as he buries himself into Jisung’s shoulder. He exhales a deep breath. “I can’t—I can’t let anything happen to them. Please, I would _kill_ myself before that happens,” his voice quivers and for the first time ever, Jisung feels Hyunjin break from the cool façade he always puts up.

Immediately, his grip tightens, hand carding through Hyunjin’s hair as he murmurs soothing words. Hyunjin’s shoulders start to shake, and Jisung's shirt starts to damp from the muffled tears. Hyunjin holds him tight, like he needs Jisung to ground him.

Jisung doesn’t say anything about it, just let Hyunjin do this thing. It breaks his heart, and it made tears well up in his own eyes, but he does his best to blink them away. He has to stay strong, for Hyunjin.

When the elder starts relax, the tears dying away to a few sniffles, he tries to pull away. Jisung lets him, brushing any stray tears away from Hyunjin’s cheeks because the man couldn’t be bothered to do it himself.

Instead, he looks exhausted. Jisung wonders when was the last time he let himself cry it out like this. It feels like it’s been too _long_. That makes his heart ache.

“I’m sorry. For everything,” Hyunjin mutters, hands on his lap. He looks like a child, a child who kept everything in until it burst all at once.

“Me too, I’m sorry,” Jisung speaks softly, quietly as to not break the serenity they have.

For the first time ever, Jisung sees a Hyunjin who’s vulnerable, a Hyunjin who’s _human_. Somehow, he wasn’t as unreachable as before. And something about that makes Jisung’s heart beat a little faster, especially when Hyunjin takes his hand and lightly squeezes.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers, swollen eyes meeting Jisung’s, “for being there. For being _here_. Just—thank you.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Jisung squeezes Hyunjin’s hand, moving so they’re holding hands properly. “Nothing will happen to the kids. They have their big, strong father to protect them. And the rest of us are here too.” Jisung offers him a small smile. “Someone even taught me how to use a gun since I suck at self-defense.”

Hyunjin cracks a smile at that. “You’re right, I didn’t build this group for nothing. I will definitely protect the ones I love.”

“Good,” Jisung smiles. “That’s the Hyunjin I know.”

And it was. Because the Hyunjin he knows is confident, is a leader, and a doting father. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Jisung realizes, Hyunjin is human too. He just shows it differently than others, but Jisung wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It includes you too,” Hyunjin adds, hand reaching to caress Jisung’s cheek tenderly. “Just so you know.”

Jisung knows he’s a goner when his heart soars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the rain wasn’t a problem at all.

“You’ll never defeat us, Daddy!”

“Oh no, you got me!”

Jisung can’t help but smile as he watches the twins tackle their father, roars of laughter and delight filling the room.

They decided to sleep with the twins that night, the afternoon’s events had them on edge. Luckily, the twins’ bed was big enough for the four of them. Jisung thinks it’s because Hyunjin is such a doting father he bought only the best for his children.

Mina stands up, one hand on her hip sassily while the other waves around a pink, sparkly wand. “Daddy, you’re no match for me and my dragon! Give up!”

Minjun, who was wearing a dragon pajamas outfit, roars and raises his hands as if they were claws. “You’ll never rescue Jisung-hyungie!”

“That’s right!” Mina proclaims gleefully. “Sungie-oppa stays with us!”

Jisung chuckles from where he’s sitting in the makeshift “prison”. The twins insist he takes the role of the captured prince, while Hyunjin was supposed to be his knight in shining armor. Needless to say, Hyunjin was a _useless_ knight as Jisung has been stuck in “prison” since they started playing.

Hyunjin fakes a dramatic gasp, hand on his heart. “How can I abandon my duty to the prince? I’ve come on this long journey to defeat the witch and her dragon!” He waves his plastic sword above his head, pointing it straight at Minjun who recoils.

With a grin, Hyunjin grabs his son and proceeds to tickle him relentlessly, the little boy squealing with laughter. Mina gasps, abandoning her wand as she rushes to help her brother.

She doesn’t get far, not when Hyunjin takes hold of her with his other hand. Mina tries to escape, but her father already has his hand on her weak spots, and before she knows it, she’s erupting in a fit of giggles.

“Surrender!” Hyunjin says, locking both children in his hold as they try to squirm around to escape.

“Never!” The twins scream, moving their little limbs to fight off their father’s hold.

Jisung doesn’t stop the laugh that escapes, rolling on his side. The paper crown on his head falls off as he shakes with laughter. Really, it’s all too _cute_. Sometimes he forgets he’s in a mafia mansion, involved with the mafia, and was playing with the mafia boss and his children. They don’t seem anything more than a father and his two, adorable children.

He doesn’t notice when the trio stop their antics and stare at him, identical smiles growing on their lips as they watch the baker laugh in joy. Jisung has that affect on people, especially when they’re already endeared by his antics.

Hyunjin’s hold loosens, and the twins seize the chance to escape. They run over to Jisung, joining him in the makeshift prison.

“Hyungie, we escaped,” Minjun grins, hair a little wild from playing. Jisung reaches to tame the little boy’s hair, humming.

“Don’t worry, Sungie-oppa, we’ll protect you!” Mina proclaims confidently.

Hyunjin laughs, moving so he’s in front of the prison. “How can you do that when I’m already at the prison?”

The twins hug Jisung on both sides, sticking their tongues out at their father. Hyunjin snorts, “How rude, you’re supposed to give me back my prince.”

“We don’t _have_ to,” Minjun corrects him. “What if Hyungie doesn’t want to go back with you, Daddy? I think he likes _us_ better.”

Mina nods her little head, ponytail bouncing wildly. “That’s right, that’s right!” She turns to Jisung, who is smiling from amusement, “Sungie-oppa, it’s us vs Daddy! Who do you like better?”

Hyunjin gasps dramatically, hand on his chest as if he can’t believe what he just heard. “Hey now, I’m _your_ father. What is this _betrayal_?”

Jisung hums and puts on his best thinking face as if he’s really thinking about it. “Well, since I’ll have to choose,” he drawls, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips, “then I choose _both_.”

The twins gasp in shock, as if they can’t believe he didn’t choose them and _only_ them. Meanwhile, Hyunjin roars in laughter when he sees his children’s faces.

Jisung giggles, patting the twins’ heads fondly. “I think we would all be happier if we were together, right? Besides, if you chase your Daddy away, he’ll get sad. And you wouldn’t want Daddy to be sad, right?”

The twins pause, looking at each other. They shake their heads. “No, we don’t want that!” They turn to Hyunjin who merely smiles and opens his arms, laughing when his children tackle him.

Jisung, not one to be left out, joins the tackle fest. He grabs hold of Mina, standing up and spinning her around. The little girl squeals in delight, arms raised in excitement. When they stop spinning, Jisung plants a small kiss on her forehead.

Minjun pulls at his leg, wanting his turn too. But as Jisung goes to set Mina down, he doesn’t miss the look Hyunjin gives him. It’s pure, endearing almost. Hyunjin is watching him so fondly he feels his cheeks flush, ears a little warmer than before.

“Time for bed,” Jisung clears his throat, after giving Minjun his turn of spins. He hopes his blush goes away, but then he’s reminded of the events in the living room. He turns a little redder, thankful it’s night and the lights will be off soon.

Hyunjin nods, picking up Mina and heading to the large bed. They put the twins in first, each climbing on the bed on opposite sides.

“Goodnight!” The twins murmur sleepily, heads bent towards each other. They were probably worn out from playing so much. Hyunjin smiles, planting kisses on their foreheads.

“Goodnight,” Jisung says softly, getting comfortable on his side of the bed. He tilts his head up to see Hyunjin settling on the other side, and they share a small smile.

Eyes heavy, Jisung tries to lull himself into sleep when the children doze off to dream land. He doesn’t know how long he was out, but he’s awakened by a rustling.

Sleepily, he opens his eyes to see Hyunjin quietly rolling out of bed. “Are you leaving?” Jisung whispers drowsily.

Hyunjin flinches, turning around. He nods, tucking the blankets back in. “Have to see how the investigation is going. I might be back, or not, depends. Go back to sleep, Jisung.”

Jisung hums, placing his arm over the twins. He knows Hyunjin probably won’t be back. “Okay, see you tomorrow.”

Hyunjin chuckles when the baker knocks out again, soft snores escaping his lips. “Goodnight, Jisung.”

* * *

Things change between them ever since that day.

Jisung doesn’t treat Hyunjin like he’s someone unreachable, and Hyunjin doesn’t shut Jisung out. Rather, they settle into a peaceful relationship. They still bicker, it’s something that will probably never change between them. But neither minds, rather it brings a little excitement every day. The twins still adore Jisung, maybe more so than their father which is something Hyunjin scoffs at.

Days have passed since then. They didn’t get leads on the people following them, but the investigation wasn’t closed either. Rather, it was moved to a special unit. Jisung overhears Seungmin talking about some new technology or something, but his hacker friend seems busy these days with his work.

But however busy he is, Jisung can’t help but sigh when Seungmin shows up again at the bakery. He knows this was too perfect to be a coincidence, it’s literally right before Minho’s break.

“Go home,” Jisung says through gritted teeth from his spot at the cash register.

Seungmin merely grins, playful like a puppy. “How can you say that? I’m your friend _and_ a customer. Besides, it’s not like anybody else is here.”

Jisung doesn’t want to admit he’s right, so he doesn’t. “People will be here to pick up their orders.”

“I really don’t see how I’m bothering you in any way,” Seungmin has the audacity to say. “I buy your most expensive goods.”

“Yes, with the money you said you didn’t have, once upon a time,” Jisung says dryly. Maybe he should add extras in this order, so Seungmin has to pay more. Then again, he doubts it would do anything for the hacker’s bank account.

Seungmin shrugs. “Besides, I came with someone this time.”

“You what?”

Jisung whirls around to see Minho stare at them in stunned silence, already having taken off his apron for his break. Was this why he wore nice clothes when he was supposed to be working today? Jisung cannot believe his hyung.

Seungmin grins. “Relax, I don’t mean it that way. How could I? He’s Jisung’s boyfriend.”

Jisung chokes on thin air, whirling back to face his friend in horror and shock from the bold comment. “You- I- _what_?”

That was the moment the door decides to open.

A breeze flows in, and somehow, the sun decides _this_ was the time to shine. The man who steps in is glowing, either from the sun or just his presence alone. He’s not wearing his usual suit, rather, he’s dressed so casually one wouldn’t think he was a mafia boss or anything of the sort. But even though his outfit was a simple collared shirt and faded jeans, he looks like a model who walked off the runaway.

Jisung pretends he doesn’t stare.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin’s face brightens when he sees the baker, making his way to the counter as Jisung hastily puts his suddenly sweaty hands behind his back.

“Hyunjin! W-what are you doing here?” Jisung sputters. The last time Hyunjin was in the bakery, he had a gun pointed at Jisung’s head. He’s over it now, well, for the most part. It still makes him shudder at times.

Hyunjin nods to his hacker. “Seungmin said he was dropping by to pick up goods for the kids,” Jisung stares pointedly at his friend for the outrageous lie, “so I thought I’ll come too.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I planned to do,” Seungmin starts, a sly grin on his face when he sees Jisung’s glare, “but since _you’re_ here, Hyunjin, _you_ can order the goods. Jisung will help you! He knows the twins’ favorites.”

Hyunjin blinks. “What? Then what are you going to do?”

“Go on a date,” Seungmin says nonchalantly. Hyunjin stares at him in shock, while Jisung chokes.

Minho laughs, darting from behind the counter to stand by Seungmin’s side. “I guess I’m his date.”

Seungmin takes Minho’s hand. “Indeed you are.” He turns back to the shocked duo, winking, “Have fun, don’t waste time flirting and remember about the twins!”

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!”

Jisung’s shout is drowned by shameless laughter, clearly ignored when the two leave the bakery. He cannot believe that just happened, _what the fuck_.

Hyunjin coughs awkwardly, turning back to Jisung. “So uh, I didn’t know they were a thing. Scratch that, I didn’t know Seungmin was _interested_ in anybody.”

“Oh god, you should have seen how much I’ve suffered because of them,” Jisung groans, pitching his nose bridge. No wonder Minho asked if he could have an extra long break today. Well, it’s not like Jisung could refuse his hyung anyway.

Hyunjin chuckles, “It seems like they get along well. I’m happy for him.”

“It’s not like I’m not happy or anything,” Jisung whines, lips in a small pout as he starts filling a box of goods for the twins, “they just make me feel so _single_ like, what the fuck. Stop flexing on my single ass.”

“How can you curse with that kind of face?” Hyunjin snorts, shaking his head in amusement. He whips out his card to pay, but Jisung pushes it back.

“No, I don’t want your money. It’s on the house obviously,” Jisung frowns.

Hyunjin blinks, bewildered. “But Seungmin says he always pays when he comes.”

“It’s payment for distracting Minho-hyung from work,” Jisung scoffs, placing the box on the counter. “Hardly a befitting price, I should have charged him extra.”

“Oh lord, are you always this salty with couples?” Hyunjin cracks a smile. He pauses, musing, “Come to think of it, you don’t have a partner.”

Jisung flushes, mumbling an excuse under his breath. He finishes wrapping and pushes the box towards Hyunjin. Jisung clears his throat, attempting to change the topic, “Here, that should be enough for a while. I’ll bring any extras over next time too.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin smiles gratefully, taking the box. “I would stay to talk, but I probably shouldn’t. You might fine me for distracting you.”

Jisung knows he’s red, but he wishes he wasn’t so affected by Hyunjin’s words. “I’m not going to fine you! If—,” he stops, the words dying at his throat. _‘…-- if it’s you, it doesn’t matter.’_

But he doesn’t dare say the words out loud.

Instead, he moves on. “What are you going to do? You know, until Seungmin comes back.”

Hyunjin hums, shrugging. “I might walk around. I’ve never been to this neighborhood before, well, aside from our first meeting of course.” Jisung flinches, making Hyunjin shoot him an apologetic grimace. “I’m still sorry about that, by the way. I was just protective, is all.”

“I know, I know,” Jisung waves him off. “You were just in big daddy mode, I get it.”

Hyunjin arches an eyebrow, “Please don’t call it that, oh god.”

Jisung laughs, and glances at the clock. Jeongin should be here soon, and the shop was slow today. The words are out before he can think about them for the nth time. “Hey, I’ll show you around. You know, since I’m more familiar with the area.”

“Are you sure? What about the bakery?” Hyunjin asks in concern.

“They’ll be okay, it’s only for a short while and we’re kinda slow today,” Jisung assures him, already untying his apron. His hands stop, looking up at Hyunjin. “Unless…you don’t want me to?”

“No! I mean, yes please. Show me around,” Hyunjin gives him that smile he rarely uses, the one that’s reserved for his loved ones. It makes Jisung so weak that he’s one of the lucky few who gets to witness that beautiful smile.

Somewhere in this mind, he hears Seungmin’s voice. _‘See, whipped.’_

But he pretends he doesn’t hear and runs to the back to inform Felix he was leaving while Hyunjin places the goods in the car.

He might or might not have spent a little more time than necessary in the bathroom getting the flour off his pants and hair. Just to be a little more presentable for the outside, and certainly not for anybody special.

* * *

They meet outside the bakery, Hyunjin gesturing a hand for Jisung to lead the way. Jisung, being the way he is with absolutely no plan and a fan of spontaneous thoughts, went wherever his legs took him.

They make light talk as they walk, mostly looking at shops from the outside. Since it was around midday, there were people out and about as well. Jisung all but drags Hyunjin to his favorite ice cream place, gleefully making the elder pay for the overpriced treat.

Hyunjin snorts, shaking his head as he pays for the both of them. Jisung made the excuse of forgetting his wallet when he “rushed” out of the bakery. Neither bought the lie, but at least Hyunjin was kind enough not to expose him.

“You have such a sweet tooth,” Hyunjin comments, licking his (basic, Jisung says) vanilla ice cream.

Jisung happily hums as they walk down the street, chocolate cone in hand, “Of course. Why do you think I run a bakery?”

“Do all bakery owners ditch their bakery midday to walk with someone?” Hyunjin chuckles, a light joke.

“No,” Jisung smiles, a little giddy from the sugar rush. Maybe it was too much because his words did not filter as they usually do. “Just for you.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything to that, no words come to mind no matter how much he tries to rack his brain. Jisung misses the gaze the elder gives him, focused on his treat until it’s all gone.

They quickly lose track of time after that, wandering from outside vendors to a few shops that catches their eye. Jisung admits, he never thought he’ll be hanging out with Hyunjin like this.

Sure, they’re on better terms than they were before. They still bicker, but it’s lighthearted and fun. Jisung learns something new about Hyunjin every day now that the elder doesn’t try so hard to put up a shield.

Still, Jisung doesn’t quite know what they are. The others think they’re close to dating, but is that really so? Jisung doesn’t even know if Hyunjin knows that their friends gossip about them, or maybe they only admit that to Jisung because he couldn’t like, fire them or anything.

Jisung doesn’t even know how he feels either. He knows he feels something, how could he not? Hyunjin wasn’t the bastard he thought he was, just a man who’s trying to be the best father, the best boss, the best friend he can be. Nothing more, nothing less.

He admits, his heart flutters when he feels Hyunjin’s eyes on him, beating just a little faster when the elder is close by. And Jisung isn’t stupid, he knows what the signs imply. But even so, he doesn’t know if Hyunjin feels the same.

When they step out of the latest shop, the rain stops them from moving. It’s a light pour, but enough to soak them both with no umbrella.

“Well, this is a problem,” Hyunjin mutters, glancing up at the dark rain clouds.

“Why is it a problem?” Jisung says, stepping out from the shelter of the shop. He grins, looking a little crazed as a man can be standing in the pouring rain.

The rain sweeps through his clothes in no time but he finds it in himself not to care. “It’s just water, Hyunjin. Haven’t you ever walked in the rain?”

Hyunjin stares at him in disbelief, before he gathers himself and shakes his head in amusement. “You, Han Jisung, amaze me every day.” There’s something in his tone that makes Jisung shiver, and he’s not sure if it’s from the rain or the way Hyunjin says it as he watches him.

Jisung’s grin widens when Hyunjin joins him in the rain, hands clapping together. The elder gets soaked in no time. “There you go! See, it isn’t so bad.”

Hyunjin laughs when Jisung jumps into a nearby puddle, splashing water everywhere. People probably think they’re fools, or highly drunk. Because there are two men playing in the rain, laughing their hearts out like it’s the only joy they have. Well, maybe they _are_ drunk. Drunk on the joy and maybe, just maybe, on each other.

When they stop, gathering their breaths on the empty street, they smile at each other. It’s a small thing, just a simple smile. But it’s everything to them. Jisung’s heart is definitely beating faster than before, but he’s unable to keep the smile off his face because he just feels so happy, so _full_. 

Hyunjin tilts his head, small smile on his pretty lips, “Do you love the rain?” He takes a step closer, close enough that he’s standing right in front of Jisung.

They’re so close their breaths mingle and Jisung can feel Hyunjin’s body heat radiating so much it burns his exposed skin. Suddenly, no matter how cold the rain is, he feels hot. “Does it make you dance? I’ve never met a man who enjoys playing in the rain as much as you do.”

“I think I’ll do anything if I’m with you,” Jisung whispers, a little breathless as he tilts his head up to match Hyunjin’s scorching gaze.

It seems to be the right thing to say, because before he knows it, Hyunjin is tilting his chin up with his finger and leaning down. Jisung lets out an embarrassed squeak when Hyunjin’s plush lips press on his, immediately letting himself be lost in the euphoria.

Hyunjin doesn’t waste time in gathering Jisung in his arms, kissing hard enough that Jisung is forced to part his lips. The baker gives up all control, letting Hyunjin take him as he pleases.

They don’t care about the pouring rain, the clothes sticking to their bodies, or the fact that this was a public street. All that matters to them was each other, lips pressed together in one searing kiss to another, hands roaming for warmth and closeness.

When they pull apart, they’re breathless again. But this time, they laugh.

Yeah, the rain wasn’t a problem at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s bittersweet like you.”

Things definitely changed after that.

At first, it’s the little things. Hyunjin spends more time with them when Jisung comes to babysit the twins, the children delighted their father is playing with them more. Their roleplays went from simple stories to exciting plot twists.

And when Jisung opens the door to the large mansion, and Hyunjin is the first person he sees, he doesn’t sigh in disappointment like he did many months ago. Instead, he tackles the elder because now, he’s free to touch Hyunjin as he pleases, and he’ll be darn if he didn’t take advantage of it.

Hyunjin drops by the bakery more often, sometimes with Seungmin tagging along. He doesn’t do much because he doesn’t want to disturb Jisung, just sits by the window with a cup of coffee. Jisung still can’t believe the elder prefers a bitter drink over a sweet one.

They haven’t talked about where their relationship stands exactly, but it doesn’t stop the lingering touches and flirting here and there. They don’t go further than kissing, cuddling becoming a new favorite pastime of theirs when the twins are busy.

But like all good things, something goes very wrong.

Jisung should have known better.

The bakery had closed hours ago, all employees safely at home. Yet their boss is not, instead, he’s working in the kitchen late into the night.

It’s the twins’ birthday soon, and Jisung is trying to come up with a new recipe for their birthday cake. He thinks he has it down, after hours of experimenting. After a few more final touches, Jisung sits back and smiles at his creation.

He snaps a few pictures, sending them to Hyunjin.

**to: angels’ father**

_[ pictures ]_

_look look looook! Isn’t it amazing?_

**from: angels’ father**

_ooh_

_it looks good, did u just finish it?_

**to: angels’ father**

_yasss_

_im so proud of it omg, took me hours to make_

_I hope they like it : >_

**from: angels’ father**

_they will_

_they love anything u make, haha_

**to: angels’ father**

_I did make it kinda sweet doe_

_Yk, since the twins really like sweet stuff_

_Will u be able to eat it? I can make smth else for u_

**from: angels’ father**

_its okay, I can eat it_

_how could I not? U made it after all_

**to: angels’ father**

_u, mister hwang, are a smooth talker_

**from: angels’ father**

_how else would I woo u?_

**to: angels’ father**

_omg shut up_

_ure embarrassingggg_

**from: angels’ father**

_aww is baby blushing?_

_So cute_

**to: angels’ father**

_omg I will block u_

**from: angels’ father**

_u wouldn’t dare_

**to: angels’ father**

_fine._

_Then no kisses hmph_

**from: angels’ father**

_nO_

_jisung, sweetie_

_spare some kisses for a dying man_

**to: angels’ father**

_I can’t hear u lalalala_

**from: angels’ father**

_this is a text conversation !! >:(_

**to: angels’ father**

_I pretend I do not see it_

**from: angels’ father**

_we’ll see when u come over  
_

_and its late out, do u want me to take u home?_

**to: angels’ father**

_nooo its okay_

_its not far from my apartment, I can get home fine_

**from: angels’ father**

_mhm, okay. Call me when u get home_

**to: angels’ father**

_yes mother_

**from: angels’ father**

_the disrespect I get for worrying smh_

Jisung giggles, pocketing his phone.

He starts cleaning up, placing the cake in the fridge for later. When he finally places the rag down, its late. Jisung makes quick work to lock up, tugging on the lock on the door before turning away from the bakery and making his way home.

It’s not too far of a walk, but it’s a little chilly tonight so Jisung quickens his pace to get home faster. Maybe he’ll make himself a cup of cocoa before he sleeps, Jisung muses to himself.

The night is silent, the shops around have been closed for a while. There’s a bit of moonlight tonight, but not much as the dark clouds start to gather. Jisung hopes it doesn’t start raining, he’ll freeze in this cold weather.

When he remembers that rainy day, he blushes despite himself. It was their first kiss.

Truthfully, Jisung never saw it coming. Sure, he knew he was attracted to the man, but like he said, he didn’t know how Hyunjin felt. They haven’t defined their relationship, but his friends say it’ll definitely be something positive.

Jisung hopes that whatever it is they have, will last for a very long time. He laughs to himself. A few months ago, if someone told him he would have such strong feelings for the man who pointed a gun at his head, he would have laughed in their face. Now, the idea doesn’t sound so bad.

A loud _snap!_ shakes him out of his thoughts. Bewildered, he whirls around. There’s no one in sight, just an empty street. When he turns around, a familiar feeling pools in his gut. It’s the same feeling he had that one day at the twins’ school.

Now alert, he starts walking at a brisk pace. Not fast enough for them to know, but not slow like before. He strains his ears, heartbeat quickening when he faintly hears footsteps behind him.

He hastily grabs his phone, dialing. The phone picks up after two rings, and Jisung almost cries in relief when he hears Hyunjin’s voice.

 _“Jisung? Did you get home already?”_ Hyunjin asks, and Jisung hears rustling from the other end. Most likely, Hyunjin was in bed.

“No, not yet,” Jisung replies, tone giving him away. He knows whoever is behind him is listening in, he can’t make it obvious. “I’m uh, still walking home.”

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Hyunjin’s voice raises, and Jisung hears him throwing himself out of bed.

Jisung fakes a laugh. He wills himself to calm down, despite his beating heart. God, he was scared before but this time, he’s terrified. He’s _alone_ unlike last time. “You know, it’s kinda funny? I had a little oopsie earlier!”

_“Jisung, what—?”_

“I dropped the cake,” Jisung says with a shaky breath. “How clumsy of me, right? But yeah, _I dropped the cake_.”

There’s silence on the other end, _“Jisung, listen to me, baby. Are there any convenience stores nearby you can go to? Anywhere is fine, I’ll get your location from Chan-hyung. He has a tracker on your phone, right?”_

Jisung nods, before realizing Hyunjin couldn’t see him. Thank god, he remembers their code. “Yeah, I can do that. I need some snacks anyway, haha.” He cringes, even to him, he sounds obvious. But maybe they won’t catch on.

 _“We’ll be there soon, okay? Go in and do not come out, make sure you can see the employee in case you need help,”_ Hyunjin advises, rustling noises as he prepares to leave the mansion.

He pauses, _“No matter what, you must stay safe. Please do that for me, baby.”_ There’s a plead in his tone, and Jisung is surprised because he never heard Hyunjin plea for anything.

Jisung swallows harshly, “Yeah, of course.” He mutters a quick goodbye and hangs up, quickly opening his map app to find the nearest convenience store. He’s lucky they’re always open 24/7.

He sighs in relief when he realizes there is one a few minutes away. When he looks up, he sees it. Jisung quickens his pace, keeping his phone open in case he has to emergency dial as a last resort.

The employee nods at him when he comes in, not surprised to see a customer at this hour. Jisung supposes they’re used to late night customers.

He makes his way to the farthest corner of the store, away from any windows. He keeps himself alert for the bell ring of a new customer; grateful nobody comes in after him. They’re probably waiting outside.

Jisung rubs his hands, tries to warm them up but also to stop them from trembling. The situation now catches up to him, and he’s beyond terrified.

Who would be following him? Were they the same ones who were stalking the twins? The ones who chased them until Seungmin and the others managed to lose them? Hyunjin said they weren’t able to find the culprit, suspecting they went undercover for now.

Jisung just didn’t expect them to come back this way. This time, for _him_.

Was he targeted because he was there last time and noticed them, therefore foiling their plans? Sometimes, he forgets. He forgets that the people he loves are involved in a world that’s dangerous to society.

But even so, he doesn’t want to leave. He has come too far to leave.

Jisung jumps when he hears a loud racket outside, voices shouting and screaming. It must be the others. He prays nobody gets hurt, though it’s a useless wish.

There’s a bell ring at the door, and Jisung doesn’t dare move. He doesn’t know who it is, too far from the door to see.

Jisung almost cries when he sees the familiar face in the aisle, eyes roaming until they spot Jisung’s timid figure. His legs feel weak, either from the relief or the fear from earlier, but he collapses before Hyunjin could reach him.

Hyunjin is immediately by his side, grabbing his shoulders in concern. “Jisung, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I’m fine,” Jisung heaves a shaky breath, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Are they—?” It’s quiet outside now.

“We’re taking them hostage,” Hyunjin says, voice firm and much like his usual tone when he’s in mafia boss mode. It makes Jisung flinch a little. Hyunjin immediately realizes his error, softening. “Let’s get you back, okay? You’re coming to the mansion for now. I don’t want you to stay alone in your apartment.”

Jisung nods, because words are a little difficult to produce right now.

They take a different car from the hostages, Hyunjin blocking Jisung’s view of his stalkers. Jisung thinks it’s because the others did a number on them, and he’s kind of grateful for that. He might have nightmares if he sees their hateful glares.

Chan fusses over Jisung in the car, constantly checking his brother for any injuries. Jisung assures him there’s no harm, but he still grips onto Chan’s warm hand the whole ride back.

* * *

When they arrive at the mansion, the others leave to interrogate the hostages. Chan pulls Jisung in for another hug, crushing him a little until Jisung wheezes. “Get some rest, okay?”

“What are you going to do to them?” Jisung asks.

Chan doesn’t answer him at first, just glances to Hyunjin who’s watching them nearby. He turns back to Jisung. “I’m just going to ask them some questions.” It’s a lie, and they both know it.

Still, Jisung nods and lets his brother go. He follows Hyunjin into the house, everything is dark and silent. The twins were already asleep, though he wishes he could sneak into their room and cuddle them. He needs someone to ground him, because he doesn’t think he could get any rest tonight.

When Hyunjin stops in front of the guest room, he gestures for Jisung to enter. Jisung grabs hold of the elder’s sleeve, chewing his lips nervously. “Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep.”

“Okay.”

They lay in silence on the bed, facing each other. Jisung plays with Hyunjin’s slender fingers, anything to distract himself from his thoughts. He feels better now, having calmed down. But there’s still a small fear ingrained in his mind, and it stops him from sleeping like he should when it’s already so late.

“Tell me something,” Jisung says after a moment, eyes moving from Hyunjin’s fingers to his face. “Anything at all.”

Hyunjin hums, locking their fingers loosely together. “What do you want to know?”

Jisung thinks about it. It’s been months, and although he knows the present Hyunjin, he doesn’t know Hyunjin’s past. “Tell me how you became mafia leader. And,” he pauses, “about the twins’ mother. Nobody talks about her.”

“Well, it’s not that interesting,” Hyunjin sighs softly, like he’s preparing himself for a long talk. He takes a deep breath, shakily exhaling it.

Jisung’s eyebrows knit together, backtracking. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s been a while since, you know, everything happened,” Hyunjin murmurs. Jisung squeezes his hand, a soft encouragement.

“Before I was boss, I used to work directly under the previous one. He was a good man, but he started caring about status too much. Before we knew it, he grew power hungry. He wanted to dominate everybody, so that’s exactly what he did. At the time, I couldn’t do much other than follow along. He took me in, treated me like his own son, there’s no way I could have betrayed him.” Hyunjin pauses, taking a breath. Jisung stays silent, waiting patiently for Hyunjin to collect his thoughts again.

“The twins’ mother… she was a new recruit. We didn’t know where she came from, but she gave us the right info and helped. She was a year older, and I couldn’t believe she even noticed me.” Hyunjin chuckles bitterly. “Little did I know, she was just using me to get to the top.”

Jisung frowns, “Sounds like a bitch.” Hyunjin laughs, which makes Jisung smile a little smugly at his wonderful comment. “How old were you when you met her?”

“Nineteen,” Hyunjin says. “We had the twins when I was twenty.”

“What the fuck? That’s so young,” Jisung can’t help the words that spill from his mouth, true thoughts coming out before he could stop and think about it.

Hyunjin merely shrugs, “Yeah, it wasn’t my brightest moment. But when the twins were born, I didn’t regret it. I wanted to work things out with her, you know. Be a happy family, all that jazz. She refused at first, because I wasn’t the boss. But well, things changed when the boss was killed in a raid.”

Jisung gasps, “Oh my god.”

A grim smile graces Hyunjin’s lips. “That was a dark day in my life, I admit. Like I said, the previous boss grew power hungry, so it was expected he would make so many enemies. But even so, he treated me well, you know? I was devastated.” He gets a little distracted, thumb rubbing circles on Jisung’s palm. “At the funeral, the will was read. He made me the new boss, and that was how I came into power. There were people who refused of course, and some tried to kill me right then and there.”

Jisung doesn’t realize his grip tightens until Hyunjin pats his hand, offering him a small, reassuring smile. “Obviously, they failed as I’m still here and alive. I was close with the top members of the group since I worked with the previous boss a lot, so they protected me. The twins’ mother… she changed her attitude towards me completely. I was naïve, I thought she wanted a family like I did. But that wasn’t the case.”

“What did she do?” Jisung mutters.

“She was a spy, for another group,” Hyunjin reveals. “It was her job to leak everything to them, but we caught her. You can imagine how shocked I was when I found out, and although the others told me to kill her, I couldn’t. I didn’t have to, she realized she got caught and ran. I didn’t bother chasing her.”

Jisung scoots closer, their knees knocking under the covers. He squeezes Hyunjin’s hand, “I’m glad you didn’t. She wasn’t worth the chase. The twins are better off with you anyways.”

Hyunjin smiles at that, hand reaching to brush a few stray hairs from Jisung’s face. His hand slides down to cup Jisung’s cheek, a tender smile on his lips that make Jisung impossibly warm and impossibly happy.

“Thank you for sharing. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell,” Jisung whispers. And he means it. Every time he gets to know Hyunjin, the more he understands why he’s the way he is. The Hyunjin today went through a lot to get to where he is.

Hyunjin hums, poking Jisung’s cheek which makes the younger giggle quietly. His eyes soften at the sight. “Sorry, that I never told you. It wasn’t anything personal, I just have a hard time letting people in. You know, after what happened.”

Jisung shakes his head, hand placing itself on top of Hyunjin’s hand on his cheek. “No, it’s alright. I understand. I always wanted you to trust me more, after I realized I liked you so much.” His breath catches, his words catching up to his mind. He swears, his heart stops beating.

They never defined their relationship, which meant they never defined their feelings for each other either. It’s the first time Jisung admits his feelings out loud, and he isn’t sure how Hyunjin will take it.

“Me too,” Hyunjin murmurs, smiling tenderly. “I think I like you too much, Han Jisung. What have you done to me?”

Jisung feels his heart race manically in his chest, turning his head to kiss Hyunjin’s palm. He feels impossibly soft for this man, and the feeling makes him giddy. He can’t help but slip a cheesy line. “God’s work, obviously.”

Hyunjin laughs at that, clear and bright. They fall into easy conversation after that, Jisung’s eyes grow heavy as he listens to Hyunjin’s quiet, soothing voice. It’s nice, slowly lulling him to the sleep he denied himself of.

Jisung thinks he feels a kiss on his head some time after, but he’s not quite sure before he’s off to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up alone.

Tiredly, he fumbles around for his phone, seeing a few messages Hyunjin left him.

**from: angels’ father**

_hey, baby_

_sorry I couldn’t be there when u woke up, but we got a lead on the case_

_dw about me, I’m just going to take care of things_

Jisung bites his lips. Of course he’s worried! How could he not? Hyunjin was putting himself in danger. But he knows this isn’t something new to the elder, and all he can do is pray nothing goes wrong.

**to: bitter loml**

_stay safe, pls_

He doesn’t get a reply. He reminds himself Hyunjin was probably busy, but it doesn’t lessen his worry. With a sigh, he gets himself out of the room to check up on the twins. He needs his dose of serotonin. 

He’s playing with the twins when Seungmin comes in, expression a little grim. Jisung sees the tiredness in his friend, sees the dark circles under his eyes and his slumped posture. Seungmin must have worked all night on the case to get the information for Hyunjin and the others.

He tells the twins it’s coloring time, smiling a little when they gleefully agree and whip out their giant coloring book and spills markers and crayons everywhere. Jisung makes his way to Seungmin, who gestures they step out the room.

When the door closes, “What’s happening?” Jisung asks, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Seungmin pitches his nose bridge, like he feels a headache coming on from the lack of sleep. “You can probably guess; we found their lair and Hyunjin went to destroy them. I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming, there was no way we got all that extra technology for free.” The last part was a mutter to himself, but Jisung could hear clearly. He remembers the others telling him of a new contract with a group for tech stuff but didn’t think it would come back to bite them like this. Clearly, the others didn’t expect it either.

Jisung sucks in a sharp breath, the reality of the situation crashing down on him. He knows what this means, that there will be bloodshed and corpses in need of funerals soon. Still, it shakes his mind.

He’s not used to it, how the mafia world works. He knows this isn’t anything uncommon, but he feels sick to his stomach. Thank god he didn’t eat more than a piece of bread for breakfast. It doesn’t put him at ease, but he has to accept it. He knew what he was getting himself into from the beginning.

“Did you get it from the hostages?” Jisung pauses, biting his lip. “W-what happened to them?”

Seungmin doesn’t look away, gaze somber. “Hyunjin killed them. After we got the info we needed, he killed them. Said there wasn’t any use for them anymore.”

Jisung definitely feels sick, stomach clenching at the thought. Last night, Hyunjin was anything but a killer. He talked to Jisung and held him until he slept, tender and soft by the way he looks at him. What Jisung didn’t know, that while he was in dreamland, Hyunjin was ending lives.

“We had no choice, Jisung. They were stalking you, and the twins. There was no way Hyunjin would let them go,” Seungmin explains, like he’s trying to console a young child before they scream and make a fuss.

And honestly, Jisung wants to. Instead, he grits his teeth and pushes his fear aside. He knows they have a point; it doesn’t mean it makes him feel any better though.

“He doesn’t regret it,” Seungmin adds as an afterthought.

Jisung heaves a heavy breath, nodding. “I know.”

Seungmin leaves him be after that, stating he was only taking a break before the others need him again. Jisung waves halfheartedly when he leaves, hand dropping to his side as he lets everything sink in.

Once he’s gone, Jisung exhales a deep, shaky breath. He leans back against the door, letting his pounding head hit the wood softly. Praying, he hopes things can be normal again.

When he finally composes himself and heads back into the room, the twins look up. He takes a seat on the floor with them, impressed when he sees their coloring work. “You did so well!” He praises, patting their cheeks.

They keen at the praise, identical eye smiles threatening to take over their whole face. It reminds Jisung of Hyunjin, and he thinks, no, he knows he likes it, seeing Hyunjin in the twins.

The twins were the most important people in Hyunjin’s life, so much that he would do anything to protect them, even when their mother abandoned him. When he thinks about that, it breaks his heart a little, that they never had a complete family. He doesn’t want their mother to come back though, because she doesn’t deserve these angels.

They haven’t told the twins about them yet, and honestly, it’s not like Jisung doesn’t want to, it’s just he doesn’t know _how_. How does he break it to these two children that he wants a relationship with their father, but doesn’t want them to be uncomfortable?

“I really wish you could always sleepover, hyungie,” Minjun speaks, pausing his crayon to look at Jisung. “It makes us sad when you leave.”

“Yeah! I wish you can always be with us, Sungie-oppa! You make Daddy happy lots too!” Mina adds brightly.

Jisung’s heart swells at those words, feels the words clog at his throat. They have no idea what those words do to him. They were absolute angels, and he will never shut up about that.

He takes a deep breath, fingers twirling together nervously. “Hey, you two, did you ever wish you had a mother?”

The twins look at each other, blinking at the sudden question. Jisung figures it’s now or never. They shake their heads. “No, we don’t! Because we have Daddy and you and our uncles! Who else would we need?”

Jisung sighs with relief, smiling at the answer. He should have expected it, the twins were bright and knew they were loved by the people around them. He’s glad they know how much people cherish them.

“What if… I told you I really, _really_ like your Daddy?” Jisung asks nervously, watching their reactions. More than anybody, he wanted the twins’ approval. He promised himself he wouldn’t start anything without the okay from them, though it does make him nervous. However, they surprise him instead.

“We know,” Minjun grins, while Mina giggles besides him.

Jisung blinks, once, twice and his mouth falls open in shock. The twins burst into a fit of giggles. “Wait, what? But I never told you—?”

“You didn’t have to!” Mina smiles teasingly. “We’re not blind, oppa! We see the way you look at Daddy. But don’t worry,” she looks around like she’s about to expose some big secret before she turns back to Jisung with a wild grin, “Daddy really likes you too.”

Jisung’s heart pounds. He already knows that, from the late-night confessions earlier. But it feels different hearing it from someone else, hearing it from the _twins_. It makes him a little lightheaded, from happiness he concludes.

“Are you okay with it? Me, potentially dating your Daddy,” Jisung asks to confirm.

“Yes!” Mina shouts gleefully, nodding her little head. “Because if you marry Daddy, you’ll be our Papa. And then you’ll be here all the time!” Minjun nods in agreement with his twin.

Jisung immediately flushes a deep red. “M-marry? Yah! It’s too early for that!” When the twins don’t stop giggling, he sighs but smiles anyway. It’s difficult to stay mad when they’re so cute.

It doesn’t stop him from tickling them though.

* * *

It’s late when the others arrive.

Jisung had already put the twins to sleep, and now he was pacing around in the living room, anxiously glancing at the clock every so often. Seungmin told him things were a success, and they were all safely coming home but it doesn’t stop Jisung from worrying any less.

Jisung’s head snaps at the sound of the door opening, immediately rushing as Seungmin follows behind him.

Chan comes in first, holding onto a staggering Changbin. Before he can speak, his brother raises a hand. “We’re fine. Just a couple of bruises, nothing big.”

Still, Jisung checks. When he confirms his brother was right, he hugs them both tightly until they groan when he brushes against their injuries. He takes a step back, wincing, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just let me go to the clinic first before you smother us to death,” Changbin grunts. Chan laughs, stepping forward to kiss Jisung’s forehead before leaning the mafia to the clinic. Seungmin signals he was going to help out at the clinic too, so Jisung watches them go.

“Jisung.”

The baker turns at the sound of his voice, words caught in his throat. He doesn’t say a word, just throws his arms around the man who just walked in.

Hyunjin laughs, though it turns into a painful wheeze from where he’s holding his side. There’s a cut on his cheek, the blood having dried over time. “As much as I appreciate your affection, I don’t think I can stay on my feet any longer.”

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Jisung whispers, burying his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder. He’s been jumpy the whole day, unable to stop worrying.

“Sure doesn’t feel like it.”

Jisung laughs, pulling away to see Hyunjin crack a grin despite his busted lip and bruises. He shakes his head when the elder winces when his lip opens again, blood forming at the plush surface.

“God, you're so dumb. But I like you anyway." 

* * *

_Few weeks later._

“Happy birthday, Minjun, Mina!”

Cheers erupt in the living room, everybody clapping as the twins blow out the candles on their birthday cake. Jisung went back and finished the recipe, happy it turned out better than before.

“Thank you everybody!” The twins shout cutely, returning all the hugs and high fives and fist bumps they’re given.

There’s a mountain of presents in the corner, just waiting to be unwrapped. Jisung suspects the bigger ones were from Hyunjin, it was just so obvious and highly obnoxious. He loves it.

“Happy birthday, angels,” Hyunjin wishes his twins, kissing the top of their heads. He helps them cut the cake, a piece for everybody since Jisung went beyond and made the biggest cake he could. Only the best for his angels, of course.

Once the twins are done with their dose of sugar, they rush to the presents. They don’t forget to say their _thank you’s_ and hugs in gratitude like the angels they are, and Jisung sees Hyunjin swell with pride.

He already gave the twins their presents earlier, unable to stop himself when they looked at him with big, innocent eyes. It didn’t help that they were both pouting too. Now, they’re wearing the necklaces he gave them, identical charms representing their birth flower.

Jisung sits back on the couch when the twins start playing with their new toys, roping Seungmin and the hyungs to play with them. He laughs when he sees his brother run from the remote-controlled car, impressed by how well Minjun drives the toy.

The couch dips besides him, and Jisung turns to smile at his _boyfriend_. His smile only grows wider when he sees the piece of cake in the elder’s hands. “Thought you didn’t like sweets that much?”

“This one is an exception,” Hyunjin defends himself.

“Can I have some?”

“No.”

Jisung laughs at the blunt rejection. Even after getting together, Hyunjin stays the same. Jisung smiles when Hyunjin offers him a bite anyways, eating the cake. He chews thoughtfully, humming.

Hyunjin arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“It tastes kinda bitter,” Jisung says. Hyunjin looks at him like he’s crazy, because the cake was nothing but sweet. Why else would the twins like it so much?

Jisung’s grin only widens, and he feels impossibly happy for no reason at all. If you told him his life would be like this a few months ago, he would have laughed in your face. Now, it’s all he ever wants his life to be.

“It’s bittersweet like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And END! Wow, I can't believe we made it! Thank you so much to those who have followed this story, I know I took several breaks in between writing it but I'm happy to announce that it's officially finished and I couldn't be happier. I had originally planned for angst for this story, but decided to focus on the pining and fluff instead lol. The twins just make me feel soft uwu. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading <33
> 
> \- Alyss


End file.
